uHH,,, LOVE WILL COME MY WAY?
by HongKongxFrance
Summary: (human!stuck) Tavros has had this long standing crush on Gamzee, his best friend, and when he gets his cast off he finds it harder and harder to keep his love secret. Only thing is how will Gamzee react to his friend coming out of the closet for him? pb&j fanfic. fail summary is fail. This is also my first homestuck fanfic so please tell me how I did. :3
1. Preface

**ok so this is my first homestuck fanfic! notice I do not own homestuck or the characters! ENJOY SOME PBJ! :3**

It was a long day. And it was only 10 am. Your classes were just going too painfully slow for your liking today. But at least you could daydream. The class you are currently sitting in was your physics class and it was half way through the year so your teacher was reviewing everything he taught. And you know everything so you don't have to pay attention anyway. You have this aching, annoying, itch on your left leg again. You reach down with a pencil and force the tip through the almost non-existent space between your leg and the cast that the appendage dons.

Your name is Tavros Nitrum and you fractured your leg 5 months ago when a certain spider loving she-devil, who-will-not-be-named-for-the-sake-of-your-sanity, pushed you off the 30 foot diving cliff near your summer home. Because your left leg hit the water at an odd angle, mostly due to your pitiful flailing on the way towards the water, fracturing and nearly breaking your tibia and fibula clean through. The worst thing about it was that your crush had to save you from drowning and witness you bawling like a baby all the way to the hospital. And another thing that came from that "wonderful" experience was your timidness. You stumbled through your sentences like an idiot and made each sound like you were unsure of yourself. It was bad enough that your crush saw you like that but he, yes "he", is your very best friend and went through such a hard time not killing the she-devil and almost ended up killing himself in the process.

You are now starting to daydream about this same boy who stole your heart. You look to your right to see him staring at attention, at the edge of his seat, his face covered in the same goofy clown make-up he always wore. That is the white goo that covers his face with spots of purple around is mouth and around his eyelids, that hid outrageously adorable freckles. He had a goofy dazed look in his eyes as the lesson continues, you start to focus on all the features of his being. The black raven hair that looked purple the sunlight, his crystal blue eyes that are covered by purple colored contacts, and even his piercings on his left eyebrow and one on his lower lip. Then your hungry gaze starts moving south to his perfectly toned muscles, hidden under a V-necked t-shirt that was covered by a dark purple jacket with the sleeves pushed up just above his elbows. Your gaze travels farther, down to his baggy blue jeans and specifically his crotch area, feeling aroused.

You are suddenly snapped out of your thoughts as he leans back in his chair letting his legs stretch out in front of himself, placing his hands in the pockets of his jacket, and you notice for the first time that he has a tattoo on his left forearm. It was depicting two dragons and a random goat. You notice that it was fairly new, he probably just got it the day before. You now wipe away the drool that was starting to form at the corner of your mouth as he speaks to you, "Motherfucking miracle lesson," he says in his arouingly low voice that was just barely above a whisper. You nod silently in reply to him, afraid to try and speak in fear that you will gain the unwanted attention of the class. He tips his head in your direction and you can't help but silently swoon over the state of his perfectness. If that were a real word, then you would use it more often. Just then the bell rings, signaling the end of class. You look around the classroom in confusion. It was 10:15 when you spaced out and it was currently 11:40 am. Lunch time.

Gamzee chuckles at your surprised reaction as he grabs his guitar case and his bottle of faygo. "Come on tavbro~. Time to motherfuckin stuff our esophagus's with some poorly passed off meal for motherfuckin nutrition," he stated happily. You nod in reply, a blush forming on your cheeks as you realize that you're gonna have to hide your growing arousal from your best friend turned crush on your way out of class in your dinky wheelchair. You place your bag in your lap as he wheels you to the lunchroom and your favorite spot right next to Gamzee Makara. The guy who stole your heart.

**so what did you guys think? like it? please review if you liked it! even a "cool mother fuckin story bro~" is fine ^w^**


	2. chapter 1: the question

**hello~ sorry it took so long lovelies~ but here its is the first real chapter and not a short preface! (which was what the previous ch was about ^^ hoohoohoo~ ) 3 have fun and leave a review! **

**ps: (sorry! ) thank you for all your wonderful reviews! they totes made my day when you posted them and as promised I am continuing this fic and there will be some sexual/adult content in later chapters so don't get discouraged by all my random fluff! and for the person who commented about getting a lady boner for my description of gamzee: KYAAAA / 3**

**~-O-~**

I needed to calm myself down before Gamzee sees what exactly I am trying to hide from him. I lean my head back in my wheelchair and close my eyes and take a couple deep breaths. I image I'm flying over a field of purple and yellow flowers, just soaring to heights just out of view of the everyday normalton. I peer down out of a crop of clouds and see a bob of black hair amongst my field of flowers. My curiosity is peaked as I lazily drift down to the little dot of black hair. As I get closer I can see that the black hair looks more like a dark purple that is lost amongst my flowers. Hovering just above his head, I gently run my fingers though the dandelion fluff of hair. It was so soft, and the boy underneath didn't seem surprised that I had done that. In fact he tilted his head into my hand, practically begging me to play with his dark purple locks of kitten soft fluff. I complied out of curiosity, mainly because I still couldn't see this guys face. I rubbed my fingers on his scalp and was rewarded with a happy hum from the boys throat. I smile to myself and continue until my arms were wrapped around his neck and my face was buried deep in the puff of fluff, the majority of my body and my legs were still floating.

He chuckled against my arm, deep and gruff. I was surprised by the familiarity of the laugh. He turned so that he was face to face with me and nuzzled my nose with his and smiled that all too familiar lope sided smile that sends my heart racing and a tingling sensation to spread through my body like honey or syrup. I smiled back, knowing that my face was aflame with a dark blush. "You look so motherfuckin' happy when you dream, tavbro," he said in a deep but low, gentle voice. I smile and give a half chuckle as I realize that I was still dreaming. _What? He knows? Wait am I wanting this to happen for real? His lips are so close…. I don't even care about the lip ring he got awhile back, I want to kiss this guy on the lips. _ As if Gamzee heard my thoughts he leaned in and kissed me, chastely at first but then became heated and then I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, looking for entrance. I complied and closed my eyes and suddenly there was a flip in my stomach and I felt as though I was laying down and he was still kissing me. I shook this off and opened my mouth allowing Gamzee access to my mouth. Our tongues battling for dominance, I gave up first and let him explore my mouth. _God this feels amazing!~ _, was my only thought as he pulled away.

Just as suddenly as I escaped reality I had returned. I opened my eyes to look up at a very unreadable Gamzee who was licking his lips, my eyebrows furrow as I clear my throat, "uh, Gamzee? Wh-what's wrong?" he shook his head and cracked his deviously lope sided smile as he answered cryptically, "just watching a motherfucking bro sleep in all his cuteness is all," he said with a deep throat chuckle as my pink cheeks tinted to a deep crimson and I curled into my only good leg. "I am not cute!" I retort back, smiling into my knee.

We finally turned the corner to the lunchroom and I was still cuddling my good leg as we entered the big room and find our friends in a corner of the noisy cavern. Karkat was sitting with Sollux as usual and John was sitting next to Dave, John still declaring 'no homo' when his boyfriend was sitting next to him all the time just holding his hand or kissing his cheek. It was a confusing mystery as how those two came to be, but none of us cared, minus Karkat. Karkat has tinsy crushes on both of them, but won't admit it out loud. In fact most of our group was either bisexual or gay/lesbian. I think that Gamzee is the only one completely straight, or I hope he isn't at least.

Gamzee wheels me over to the gang and fist bumps Dave, placing his guitar against the table, and gives Karkat a hug and raspberries on his cheek, which my jealously burns deep when he does so. I make a pouty face when he looks my way again and his eyes widen and he stutters out an explanation which ends with Karkat yelling at him to give me a hug too, and to 'get the fuck away from him.' Gamzee's face darkens unnoticeably under his clown make-up and complies by scooting my wheelchair by him, so that I was facing away from Dave and John, and nuzzling into my chest with is long arms around my shoulders. He took a deep breath and I knew he would be asleep soon if I left him alone, so that's what I did, and his soft snoring started up. While Gamzee slept I ate my lunch in silence, and listened as the others idly chatted for the duration of the lunch period. The bells soon rings for us to go to class, which means that since my last class I didn't have with Gamzee, I would be utterly bored. I visibly sadden as I try to wake the beautiful boy in my lap, "Uh, gam-gamzee? It's, uh, time to go to class," I gently shake him, tying desperately to wake him, but all he does is 'honk' softly and nuzzle into me some more. This almost set me off on a swooning spill, but I held it in as I patted his back. "Do you, uh, want me to take you to your, uh class?" I asked without thinking and was answered with a head nod from my clown. Blushing darkly, I take a I sigh deeply and raise my arms, "ok if you want me to, uh, take you then get over, uh, here and I will wheel us there," I said, as casually as possible, trying not to let my nerves show.

Gamzee lifts his head so he could look into my eyes, to see if I was joking I think, and finally smiled and climbed over my wheel chair arm and into my lap. _Holy fucking hell! He's in my lap! Calm down now Tav! You can control this- fuck! Well let's just hope he doesn't feel my growing boner…... _I think to myself as he comfortably straddles me with his legs hanging out the back of my wheelchair, his face buried in the crook of my neck and his fluffy hair tickling my ear, and his arms are still around my shoulders. Dave attaches Gamzee's guitar to the back of my chair and I start rolling away from our group of friends who were still gathering their things and Karkat lecturing them on being fuckasses as such.

I start to bite the inside of my lip as Gamzee started to nuzzle-rub his face on my neck and his lips lightly brushing across my sensitive skin. He leaves his lips on my neck as he talks to me, his breath hot on the spot he was talking to, "Hey tavbro?" he said in a deep voice as he waited for me answer and continued when I nodded my head, "I have this motherfuckin weird request to all up and lay out for ya," he drawled out. I smile, "uh, what is up gamzee?" He was quiet for a long time while I wheeled us to his class.

When we finally arrived at his class he sighed deeply and looked at me in the eye and asked me the rest of his request, "can I motherfucking stay at your place tonight?" I gave him a quizzical look and he explained further, "it just that I saw the douchebag pa of mine all up and drunk this morning and I know that he will be a raging jugglo and let loose some unmerciful can of undeluded asswhooping on my sorry hide….. Plus Kurlos is staying with his motherfucker," he finished with a deep pleading look on his make-up covered face. My eyes grew wide when he told me this, mainly because he father was scary when he was sober, but when he was drunk it was a whole other story from a Spanish horror movie. He was terrifying at best and an unfathomable nightmare at the worst part of the spectrum.

I nod and smile to reassure him, "uh, of course gamzee!" He smiles and hugs me tightly, thanking me over and over again for being his "miraculous motherfucker" and kisses my forehead and I froze. My face I bet aflame with a dark blush which I tried to laugh off but only seceded to look like a dork. Gamzee just chuckles, the sound of which was deep and rich like melted dark chocolate, and it was definitely not helping your boner in any way.

The two of you depart and leaving you in need of some awkward physical action, you go to class and try not to think of how beautiful gamzee is. And boy, do you fail miserably. But while you rethink about all the times you memorized the contours of his body you remember he just got a new tattoo. You try hard to remember where you've seen that picture and realize that gamzee draws weird things and remember that his favorite doodle was of a goat's body, it was cut off at the midsection and replaced with the tail end of what seemed to be an artful version of a mermaid's tail. And that just made him even sexier and damn it all!... Your boner just popped a tent to say hello to you.


End file.
